badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Jeff Cabin
Me and 47 other people were staying in a large, 3 story cabin for the winter to conduct research on the wildlife in the area. It was a fun job as I got to see all the animals outside. However, on our fifth night in here, something odd happened. We were about to go to bed when we suddenly heard a loud scream from outside. When we went to investigate it, we saw that one of us had ben stabbed to death, and the front door was open. There were also footsteps leading into the cabin. We followed the footsteps to see that they led to a closet. We opened it to find 2 more of us dead inside it. Suddenly, we heard someone scream from behind us. We turned around to see Jeff killing one of us standing in the back, locking the cabin door, and running deeper into the cabin. We chased after him. As he ran down the hallway, he killed someone who opened a door as he ran past. However, we soon lost him. We started hearing screams coming from all over the cabin. Blood started to drip down from the 2nd story. 2 people ran up to us in terror since there was a killer loose. One of us decided to run up the stairs to help. However, as soon as he did, he fell back down the stairs as Jeff stuck a knife into his eye, killing him instantly. At that point, the 8 of us down here decided to hide in a closet. After a while, the screams started to die down until it was dead silent. We saw one guy run by our closet. I was about to call or him until Jeff pinned him down and stabbed him to death. Jeff had superhuman strength so we couldn't overpower him. He then ran away to search for more of us. Jeff killed 40 of us, and we were the last 8 people left. Jeff was going to continue to search for us, and he wasn't going to leave until he kiled every single one of us. We all got weapons (bats, hammers, and knives) and decided to search for Jeff. As we began walking around the cabin, Jeff came down from the ceiling, grabbed one of us, pulled him up to the 2nd story, and cut his head off. The 7 of us chased after him. When we got to the 2nd story, he was gone, and we could see numerous dead bodies. All of a sudden, Jeff snuck up from behnd us, and he killed one of us standing in the back. He escaped before we were able to kill him. Thee 6 of us decided to stay close to each other, so he wouldn't be able to get to us from any direction. However, a knife suddenly popped through the floorboard and impaled one of us, killing him instantly. We had to run to the third story. Jeff kept on popping the knife through the floorboard as we ran to the stairs. Eventually, he cut someone's leg open causing them to fall down injured. We tried to help him, but Jeff stabbed the knife through the floorboards again, impaling him since he was laying on his back. The 4 of us ran up the stairs and locked the door, so he wouldn't be able to get up to us. We also stood on tables, so he wouldn't be able to stab the knife through the floorboards again. All of a sudden, Jeff crashed through the window, tackled one of us to the ground, and stabbed him to death. The 3 of us all jumped on Jeff. We were beating him with our bats. Eventually, he grabbed one of our bats, and hit one of us with it so hard that it impaled him, causing him to die. The 2 of us got up again. We had to run to the rooftop. Jeff started chasing us so the other guy I was with threw a chair at him, knocking him down briefly. I started climbing up to the roof first. After I got up, I started helping the other guy up. When he was halfway up, however, Jeff sliced him in half. I was alone now. When I got to the roof, it was very slippery. It was hard not to slip off (also, a woodchipper was located right next to the rooftop). Suddenly, Jeff speared in front of me. As he swung his knife at me, I hit him in the arm with my bat, and he dropped it. He tried grabbing a second knife, but I struck him in the face with my bat again, causing him to fall off the roof. I looked over to see that he was dangling on the gutters which were positioned over the woodchipper. When he dropped his second knife, it hit the power button of the woodchipper, turning it on. Suddenly, Jeff grabbed my foot, and pulled me off as well. Before I could fall, however, I grabbed on to a garden hose. The hose stopped a few feet away from the woodchipper. I looked down to see Jeff dangling right over it. I kicked Jeff in the face once, and I made his nose bleed. I kicked him a second time, and one of hs hands slipped off. Now he was just hanging onto one of my shoes with one of his hands. Before I kicked him a third time, I said "Go to sleep you little bastard!" When I kicked him that time, he fell into the woodchipper and started to get ground up. His blood and internal organs were squirting everywhere. Eventually, he was fully consumed. I got down from the cabin. However, this experience caused me to go insane, and now, I'm going to take over Jeff's position in killing people (my real name happens to be Jeff as well). My new name is "Jeff the Kiler 2.0". Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta